A Misused Flower of the Night
by blackstardragonlover
Summary: A Ruki Mukami story. Ruki's looking around for some fresh prey one summer night. He finds one and being surprisingly nice, he grants her a wish. Sorry if a bit dark, but it's better than it sounds I promise.


**Hi everyone! This is a new fanfic for Diabolik Lovers that I have been working on for a friend. A small Ruki Mukami story. **

**The new chapter for Subaru will be in a few days and another new Diabolik Lovers' story will be in a couple days so look for it when it does come. **

**Anyway, please read and review on this new one-shot. Enjoy!**

******I do not own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters. All rights go to the original owners.  
**

* * *

It was a clear and crisp evening at the Mukami's mansion. Kou Mukami was out on his latest tour and wouldn't be home until tomorrow night. Azusa was in his room bandaging his fresh and old cuts he just recently placed upon himself and Yuma was out in his vegetable garden tending to some new tomatoes he just recently planted. Ruki however was not in the house but instead out wondering the streets for some fresh blood. Dressed in his usual attire of a black shirt, gray jacket, black pants, brown belt, and black shoes.

It wasn't brightly lit out on the lampposts nor dark enough to where humans couldn't see where they were going. The tall, dark-haired teen walked down the dimly lit streets in search of delicious livestock. The vampire had decided on fresh blood instead of blood bags so he could think about the prophecy. It was a cool summer night as well, perfect temperature to find plenty of humans wondering around. Only a slight set back was no school for a month during the holidays. Which also meant no way to get near Yui Komori, prey of the Sakamaki's, unless he wanted to risk going into their territory and kidnapping the girl tonight or some other night of the month.

'Too troublesome that way. There has to be an easier way to retrieve Eve.'

As Ruki continued to walk, his nose picked up a blood smell. It was a delicious smell of blood and even better, he could tell it belonged to a young female. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, he started to walk faster in order to catch up to the scent. About a half a block away was his target. A young girl by the age of 19 was sitting in an alley way almost completely hidden. She had short blonde hair in curls, light blue eyes, and a little cute like face that was dirty and scarred. As Ruki rounded the corner to meet his prey, he found the girl crying. Walking closer but not wanting to scare his prey away, he looked over her carefully. She had scars all over her body like she had been cutting herself as well as multiple bruises.

'Not much but she smells good enough. I'll take her.'

"Excuse me beautiful."

The girl stopped crying and looked up with tears still streaking down her face. Ruki could see that her face was once pretty and now was in terrible shape since she was beaten so good. Both of her eyes almost looked like those of a raccoon since they were both blackened. Her lips were cracked and bleeding and her cheeks were very swollen. Her neck, as bad as Ruki would like to admit, looked as if her spine was crooked so her neck was bent in some ways with bruises as well.  
Her clothes were dirty and torn in her private areas the most. He couldn't quite see but could tell that there was plenty of white gooey liquid coming out of the ripped places of her clothing. She smelled awful on the outside, but the smell of the alleyway wasn't helping the vampire's sensitive nose.

"Do you need help?"

"A-a-are you h-here for .. for m-m-me?"

The girl replies nervously. Her voice was scratchy and every time she spoke it hurt.

"I can help get rid of your pain."

"H-h-how?"

"Let me take you somewhere other than here ok."

Picking the girl up, he carries her far from the alleyway into the park. Finding a secluded area in the park, he places her down and strips her of her ripped clothing.

"Are you g-g-going t-to rape me?"

Even though the girl was already fragile enough, she didn't sound too terrified as most would. Ruki licked his lips.

"No. I'm going to take you in some other kind of way. Be still please."

Getting on top of her and pinning her down, he kisses from the neck down to her chest and sinks his fangs inside. The girl winced and gasped when she realized what the handsome stranger above her was. After a few gulps of the girl's sweet blood, he takes his fangs out and looks at the girl. She was horrified as she saw her own blood dripping from the vampire's mouth and chin. Licking his lips he asked her;

"Why are you so badly beaten like this? A cutie like you shouldn't be."

"I'm the only girl in my small family. My brothers, there are 3 of them, and stepfather like to beat me and abuse me. It wasn't until I was like 9 when my stepfather made my brothers rape me. They are 5 years older than me. They get off on torturing me. They've forced me in all kinds of humiliation and my stepfather beats me and tells me that he wishes I had never been born."

"So when I found you in the alley?"

"My brothers left me there after they raped me and beat me. They left me there telling me I should stay and be a good little whore and bitch. They were going to go off to drink and bring some friends back to play with me. If not, they were going to go and leave me there to die. Either way I wished I was dead myself."

"Like I said before, I can help with that."

Ruki showed off his fangs that still were covered in her blood.

"Um I have a request of you if you wouldn't mind."

"Hmph. I don't normally associate with my prey for too long Livestock. But just this once since I'm in a good mood."

"After you've killed me, can you burn my body and throw my ashes into the ocean? That I wish to be my resting place for when I'm dead."

"Alright then. What's your name by the way?"

*"Alyssa Fleur."

"Ruki Mukami."

She nods and closes her eyes, exposing her skin more to him. Allowing him to drink and bite all he wanted.

"Thank you Ruki."

Going back to having his meal, he soon drained the girl of all her blood in about a half hour. Killing her in the slow process that he could and managed to savor the taste of her blood, he placed her down in the grass and went to fetch something to cover her in. Coming back, he piled her old ripped clothing in a trash bag and covered the dead girl's body with a piece of tarp. Carrying both item, he transported himself back to the mansion and into the basement and locking the door behind him. Inside, he burned the clothing to ash first then he placed the girl's body into a furnace, on a tray, with the temperature up to 925 degrees C (1697 degrees F).  
After an hour, he pulled the girl's ashes carefully out of the cremator and placed every speck into a small jar. He turned off the furnace and cleaned the tray before heading upstairs with the small jar of ashes. Heading for his room, Yuma came over to stop him.

"Hey Ruki. I had smelled something burning. Ya downstairs working with the cremator?"

"Yes I was."

"Whatcha burning down there?"

"If you must know, I was burning the body of my latest meal."

"Well why didn'tcha let me have a taste first?"

"I had offered to let you come walk with me and you wanted to go plant new seeds in your garden."

Yuma snorts a little and pulls out a bag of sugar cubes. He opens the bag and takes out one to munch on.

"Yeah well ya could have brought it home."

"You wouldn't have like the taste. It was sour-like."

"Ugh. Yea you're right. I wouldn' have liked that. By the way, Kou won't be home until the day after tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Traffic jam an' missed the plane home."

"That's too bad. Well I'm going to take a nap. Don't destroy the house while I'm asleep. And keep an eye on Azusa."

"Mmhm. Will do."

Yuma replied, munching on a couple more sugar cubes. The messy dark blond walked off towards the hallway while Ruki headed towards his room. Placing the jar of ashes on one of the shelves in his room, he heads to bed to get some sleep.

'What a weird night.'

Looking back over at the jar, he decided that once he woke up, he would have a familiar take the jar with a note to a vampire acquaintance near the beach to dump the ashes for him. Soon after some time, the eldest Mukami fell asleep, dreaming up a new strategy to retrieve Eve from the Sakamakis.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if it was a bit dark. Still please R&R if you can.**

*- Fleur = beautiful flower


End file.
